I Loved You Before He Did
by WiccaChick98
Summary: Better off if you've read Belonging, Kelley's blog story. A short one-shot about love that's years old, but still strong. He loves her, but does she remember him?


**Hola! Como esta? Que tal?**

**In other words: Hi! What's up?**

**Sorry, just learning Spanish, or, Espanol. With the ~ thing over the n.**

**Anyway, I'm back! And I'm apologizing because it's so short! So, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing creative for you today. I just don't own Darkest Powers, or any other pieces of literature from Kelley Armstrong. Because I'm not her.**

**PS: You might understand this better if you've read Belonging.**

?POV

**You might understand this better if you've read Belonging, Kelley's Online story. (Just in case you guys didn't read the top part)**

I walked along the street, looking for a way to stay away from Grandpa. He loved me, but never spent any time with me. The only time he paid attention was to yell at me for doing something wrong.

I wanted to get away from him for a little bit, to let him stop being mad. Then, he wouldn't yell at me, except to say, "Why the hell did you leave without permission? Go to your room!" But I didn't mind going to my room. It was nice there. I could pretend to be a wolf and stalk my action figures.

Dad was away on a business trip, Grandpa had said, so I couldn't see him or talk to him. I missed his hugs, and how, every time he saw me, he'd say, "Wow, are you _sure_ you're my son? My son's a little guy. Looks like you, but..."

And Mom was dead. She died as soon as I was born, they'd said. Like she was waiting for me to be born, so she could be sure I was okay, before she left. It used to make me cry, but Grandpa told me that only babies cried. And I wasn't a baby.

I stopped at the stop sign, and waited for the cars to stop going long enough for me to cross. I didn't like cars that much. The noise bugged me. As soon as I was across the street, I heard children playing. A park or a school, I didn't know which. But I headed towards it. I could hide better if there were other kids around.

When I got to the park I saw that there were kids _everywhere_. Some were having snowball fights, others swinging, and most of them were running around and screaming. I didn't like the noise. It was too loud, and it hurt my ears. I covered my ears and ran across the park and to a giant rock that was far away from it.

I relaxed when I got there, happy that the noise wasn't so bad. Well, until I heard a sniffle.

I looked behind the rock and saw a small girl with blond hair. She was sitting down on the ground, her head in her hands. And she was crying.

At first, I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there. But she looked so sad and lonely.

I remembered times I'd cried, but I didn't think I'd ever cried like she was at the moment. All of her was shaking, and she was making gasping noises every once in a while. I didn't like seeing her like that, even if I didn't know her. Part of me wanted to make her feel better.

So I crouched down next to her and said, "Why are you crying?"

She jumped, then looked around as if she was scared of something. When she saw me, she scooted away.

"Don't be afraid," I whispered, offering a hand. "You just look really sad. Why?"

She sniffled again. "M-my m-mom's d-d-dead!" The girl started crying again.

"Oh." I sat down by her. "Well, my mom's dead, too."

She looked up. "R-Really-y?"

"Yeah. And it makes me sad sometimes too. But my dad always told me that part of her will always stay with us no matter what, so you're never really alone."

Those were words I knew by heart. Right after Cousin Nate had called me a 'crybaby', Dad had told me that it was okay to be sad, but that didn't mean you couldn't be happy.

The girl wiped her eyes. "M-my a-aunt L-L-Lauren-en t-told me s-something l-like that b-before."

"It's because it's true. It's okay to be sad, and it's okay to miss them, but you should still go on with your life and be happy, because that's what she'd want." Again, I was saying exactly what Dad had said, but it was alright. The girl's eyes had lit up.

"You're r-right!" she said, looking up to the sky. "Sh-she wouldn't w-want m-me to be sad. Sh-she'd want me t-to h-have f-fun."

I smiled at the look on her face. Then I noticed how young she looked. "By the way, how old are you?"

"S-six," she said. "Wh-what about y-you?"

"I'm eight," I said proudly. The girl giggled lightly.

"Chloe!" a voice called. "Chloe!"

The girl stood. "That's m-my a-aunt. I'd better g-go."

I stood up, too. That's when the girl's- Chloe's- cheeks turned red as she leaned up to press her lips to mine.

"Th-thanks for e-everything, um..." She looked down at her feet, embarrassed. "What's y-your name?"

I opened my mouth to tell her.

- :) End of Dream -

I shot up in bed at the sound of my alarm clock.

"Hey!" Nate yelled from somewhere in the house. "Turn that damn thing off!"

"You're seventeen years older than I am and I'm still smarter, you asshole!" I called back, throwing the blankets off.

It was true. I was one of the ones who had brains and common sense. Except for when it comes to pack orders. Then I get a little carried away with trying to please Theo, my Grandpa. I seemed like an idiot to everyone because I wanted them to see and idiot, and not a 4.0 GPA home-schooled student. It'd ruin the whole purpose of being considered 'dumb as a brick'.

"I'd keep quiet, if I were you, Mr. Betrayer!"

"Amazing," I muttered as I pulled a shirt on. "He actually knows a word that big."

It was true. I _had _betrayed them, in a way. But I was doing it for the betterment of my pack, and for the safety of a certain girl I knew.

As soon as I saw her picture that day, I knew who it was. Part of me wanted to jump for joy at the thought of seeing her again, but it'd blow my 'idiot' cover. So I played dumb, even pretending not to care when I found out she had a boyfriend. When we'd decided to take action, Theo let me do some of the dirty work, which meant I could talk to her. But I overdid it. And then in the woods, I wanted to grab her and tell her everything, but I refrained.

I didn't want to hurt her, so I took her boyfriend instead, knowing he'd escape. He was too strong, too smart, to _not_ be able to escape. What I didn't expect was her coming after him.

So I let them run. It didn't matter that she meant so much to me. I hated her boyfriend for, well, being her boyfriend, too much to let him stay. He'd never have fit in, anyway. And she wouldn't stay without him. Theo and Nate would probably kill her for getting involved, then cover it up so he wouldn't find out about his girlfriend's death. And I couldn't let that happen. Not to her.

And while I'd never really gotten to know her, I knew for a fact that I was in love with Chloe Saunders.

"Carter," I remembered saying to her that day so long ago. "My name is Carter Cain."

**Taadaa! And there you have it, Carter Cain in love with Chloe Saunders! What a nice plot twist, eh? Tell me if you want me to continue it!**

**OH! And I have a Twitter! (The only reason I got it was because I needed one for Pinterest, but you can follow me anyway. I think all you have to do is type in WiccaChick98, then click on the one that says "Jess Wells".)**

**Hasta Luego!**

**- WiccaChick98**


End file.
